


The Birthday Present

by DarkRose1917 (DerekHaleGirl97)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Evil Author Day, F/M, Gags, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Sexual Slavery, The Author Regrets Everything, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DarkRose1917
Summary: It's Stiles' birthday and Derek has a special surprise for him.





	The Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is not for the light-hearted, and depicts graphic stuff.  
> DO NOT READ IF THIS HURTS YOU IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM!!!!
> 
> Pleasant readings!

It was Stiles’ birthday and he was excited, for obvious reasons. Derek had gotten him a special present, one that could possibly top last year’s, which was one of the best Stiles had ever got. His husband knew him well enough to get him something awesome, and this year would prove to be no different.  
Stiles came home to Derek waiting for him with dinner already made. As usual, it was Stiles’ favorite. They ate, talked about their day, and Stiles had a triple chocolate cake with whipped cream. Then, afterward, Derek took Stiles to their bedroom where he hid the present. Stiles’ thoughts were running wild with ideas on what it could be, ranging from a new DVD to anything resembling their “kinky” collection. But, nothing could prepare him for what it actually was.  
Derek was covering Stiles’ eyes, making sure his husband wouldn’t see a thing as they entered the room.  
“Hold still and don’t look,” He reminds Stiles as he squirms in excitement.  
“I’m sorry,” Stiles laughs, “I just can’t help it. I’ve been looking forward to this all day.”  
“I know,” Derek presses a kiss against his ear. “Keep your eyes closed, or you’ll ruin the surprise.” Derek positioned Stiles in front of the present, then removed his hands from Stiles’ eyes. “Surprise!”  
Stiles opens his eyes and gasped.  
There, in the right corner of their room, was a girl strapped to a padded bench. She had on a pink lace baby-doll dress with matching underwear, powder pink high-heeled slippers, and a pretty bow in her strawberry blonde curls. Her wrists and ankles had pink leather cuffs that were buckled to the legs of the bench. All of which matched her leather collar with a silver tag hanging from the ring. A pink ball gag was strapped into her mouth, holding in the soft whimpers as she shook from the vibrator that was pressed against her pussy. Her pale skin heated to a beautiful pink, adding to the look of innocence the girl didn’t have.  
Stiles went over to the girl, inspecting her trembling form. He groped her ass that was nice and firm and found a plug with a bunny tail. Her nether lips were nice and wet, slicking his fingers with her warm honey. He moved to her front, weighing her breasts in his hands while watching her face twist in pleasure. Stiles takes a look at the tag and Lydia was engraved in a beautiful font.  
“Oh, Derek, ” Stiles sighed as Lydia shook from her third orgasm, “She's beautiful…”  
“I’m glad you like you, ” Derek went over to turn the vibrator off. Lydia gasped into her gag, heaving as she was coming. She became pliant and Derek dipped his fingers between her lips. “I wanted you to have someone to keep you company while I'm away on business.”  
“I love her already, ” Stiles corrects, already moving to undo his pants. He goes behind her again and Derek moves out of the way for Stiles to place himself between her legs. “Where did you get her?”  
“Someplace, ” Derek replied. Actually, he got her off Whittemore before he moved to Europe but he wasn't going to tell Stiles that or else he wouldn't want her anymore. Stiles always did hate Whittemore.  
That seemed like a good enough answer because Stiles was already pulling himself out of his pants. He pressed one finger into her cunt and found that she was already nice and lose. He gave Derek a side glance and all he did was give his husband a shrug. Stiles rolled his eyes then pushed into Lydia in one hard thrust until his balls met her rump. Lydia groaned, closing her eyes as she was being filled.  
She was absolutely perfect, her walls nice and tight and warm. Stiles pulled out enough that only his head remained, then he slammed back in, her muffled cry music to his ears. He fucked her hard, snapping his hips against hers with the sound of slapping skin filling the room.  
Derek couldn't help but get hard at the sight of Stiles fucking his new toy. It was intoxicating and the sounds he made were enough to arouse. He went to Lydia's front, removing the gag from her mouth and letting it hang around her neck. She was given enough time to moan before Derek pushed his cock into her mouth. He pressed deep into her mouth, feeling her gag around him as she tried to breathe. Derek pulled out again, letting her take a breath before he placed himself back against her lips.  
“Suck, ” he commanded, keeping his eyes on her. She watched him, hesitating for a moment before she wrapped her lips around his head. Her tongue swirled around it like a lollipop before swallowing him.  
Lydia licked down the sides of his shaft, tracing the ridges and veins before she took him in her mouth. Without the use of her hands, she had to rely on him pushing his cock back in her mouth and he would press in all the way until she gagged again. All the while, Stiles pounded her like an animal, fucking her so hard she would jolt and be forced to take Derek whole again. Stiles only eased up when his thrusts started to become stuttered and out of rhythm. Soon, he was painting her walls and filling her up with his seed, breeding her like the bitch she was.  
Derek wasn't far behind. He pushed his cock deep into her throat and nearly roared as he released inside her mouth. She choked and gagged, swallowing every drop he gave her. When he was done, he pulled out, replaced her gag, and wiped the rest of his come on her lips. “How was she?”  
“She was perfect, Der, ” Stiles couldn't help but smile as he pulled out. “I love her.”  
“I'm glad you do, ” Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him in for a kiss. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> There may be two more parts to this, I don't know! If there are, it is going to take a while til I post again, so don't get any hopes up! Obviously, I'm bad at planning!


End file.
